High torque actuators are difficult to create. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,220 claims to describe a compact cam phaser that has a flexible spline deformed into a non-round shape and engaging a mating ring gear or circular member at angularly spaced locations for transferring camshaft drive torque between them. While this patent seems to disclose a working embodiment, it uses separate components for torque transfer than for actuation and has other differences from what is disclosed here.